


Feeling Lonely, Might Summon A Ghost

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Series: About Peter [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, if you're anything like me you look more at the tags than the summary so, peter b doing some ghost shit at school, the prinicipal is not here for it, there's ur summary, tony gets dragged into this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Tony is called down to the school again, what has Peter done this time?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: About Peter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553290
Comments: 42
Kudos: 284





	Feeling Lonely, Might Summon A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to editing this and chucking it up. no i do not have any excuse for my bad editing today it just is what it is, you'll live
> 
> no one dies in this story, there isn't even a ghost, in case ur jumping to conclusions from the title. it makes sense with the story but like. i feel the need to state this isn't post endgame with peter trying some shady summoning. peter is simply trying some shady summoning with no loved ones dead except the ones that were already dead in canon which is a solid chunk of his family really but that's not the point
> 
> i also feel like i've never stated where any of my stories sit in the MCU timeline and that's because do i look like i know?? noo. they are simply written and that is that. clearly after peter is introduced but that's about as specific as it gets.
> 
> oh and if you're new like do i have to read the other stories to read this? no, probably not, they're only faintly connected, but i can assure you that the first story in this series is better than anything else here.

Tony dragged himself towards the Principal’s office, dreading what he was about to find this time. He’d only been called down to the school once before but at least he’d had some vague warning of what Peter had done that time. This time? The receptionist just called, let him know they couldn’t reach May but that they desperately needed a contact down there. So obviously he came, didn’t mean he was going to like what he was about to find.

Tony knocked on the door after signing himself in and Morita opened it less than a second after his first knock, Tony just about hit him in the face while going in for the second knock. “Uh...hi?” He looked weirdly freaked out considering how composed he seemed last time. Still, maybe this was normal, you couldn’t figure out everything from one interaction with a person. He did look like he was sweating a lot though, and seemed awfully jittery. The hell had Peter done?

“Mr. Stark. Tony. Thank you so much for coming. It’s urgent.” He spoke quickly and his breathing was shaky.

Tony frowned, “well, is Peter okay?”

“Uh. He’s fine. He’s just here, actually.” Morita stepped aside to reveal Peter sitting facing the Principal’s desk, tapping it with his fingers, looking bored. Then the kid stuck a thumbs up over his shoulder which was odd. He certainly wasn’t this cheerful the last time he got in trouble.

“Hey, Pete. What’s going on?” Tony walked closer and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter turned his head to make eye contact, “technically, I didn’t break the school rules. As far as I’m aware, this was never written in the school rules so really, I don’t know why I’m here.” And he had an attitude around his Principal? Geez. This was going to get weirder, wasn’t it?

“Okay...that doesn’t answer the question.” Tony perched himself on the edge of the empty chair next to Peter’s.

Morita stepped in as he moved behind his desk, “I caught Mr. Parker in the middle of summoning a ghost in an empty classroom during lunch which...as he says, technically isn’t written as something you can’t do in the school rules. But, I think you can agree that this is alarming behaviour that warrants contacting his guardian, ah, or emergency contact, you, and getting them involved.”

Tony looked at the window. He could probably break it if he threw himself at it hard enough and then he could make a quick getaway to his car. The door to the office wasn’t locked either but the window route was probably faster and he’d be less likely to be followed. Then again, both those routes would end in May ultimately giving him a disappointed/angry lecture which would be worse than dealing with the situation at hand so he cleared his throat and kept his face blank. “Of course. I’ll...pass it on to May. Uh, let her know. I’ll even have a talk with him myself.”

Morita nodded seriously. “Good. There won’t be a punishment this time since it isn’t technically against any rules but don’t let me catch you doing it again.”

Peter nodded obediently. “Of course. I won’t let you-” Tony deliberately kicked Peter’s leg under the seat.

“Sorry, Pete! Think I just accidentally bumped your leg there!” Since when was the kid such a smartass to his Principal? If Tony of all people was stopping him then it had to be bad.

Peter clearly knew it wasn’t accidental but also seemed to value his position at the school enough to say, “it’s fine! You’re not immune to mistakes.” Tony smiled at the Principal although internally he was _this_ close to actually giving Peter a punishment like...cleaning _all_ the outside windows of his tower as Spider-Man.

“Right, well, I’ve got a meeting to attend to so if Peter’s just going to go back to class-”

“Ah, actually, if you wouldn’t mind, I feel like it’d be best to perhaps take him home for the day. Come back tomorrow with a fresh attitude.” Now if Tony wasn’t mistaken, and he rarely was despite what Peter said, he’d say the Principal was currently scared of Peter. Huh. Guess he must really fear ghosts or something. Whatever, to each their own.

“Alright then, Pete, grab your stuff. Looks like I’m taking you home.”

Peter shrugged, “thanks for getting me out of P.E. then. I’ll make sure to put in a good word with the ghosts for you if I successfully summon one.” That’s it. Peter was definitely trying to get a detention or a suspension. What the hell?

Tony saw Morita’s face pale as he forcibly dragged Peter out of the room before he could get in any more trouble. Tony signed Peter out as he went to grab his stuff and waited for him in the car.

Once Peter came back with his stuff and buckled himself into the passenger seat, Tony turned to him rather than starting the car.

“Peter. Would you like to tell me why I was called down to the school because you were caught summoning a ghost?” Was this something he’d done before? Should he be alarmed?

“No.” Wow, Peter really thought that was an optional question.

It wasn’t. “Peter. Why?”

“Well, it’s not like I was gonna do it at my apartment! May would be pissed!” Huh. Solid point. Kid wasn’t completely dumb.

“Alright, fair point, but I meant why were you doing it at all?”

Peter stared at him. “Is that a trick question? I wanted to talk to a ghost, obviously.” Oh, obviously. Tony’s encountered this situation in his career so often, it’s a regular occurence in business meetings and within the field of science of course, damn Tony really must be stupid for not getting the obvious. How silly of him.

Obviously his ass. “Peter...if I have to ask why one more time…” He’d...well, he’d do something. He’d just hope that Peter didn’t actually test him.

“Well, I don’t know, I just did. Ned’s off sick today and MJ wasn’t talking to me so I was feeling a bit lonely. I wanted someone to talk to.”

“You were a bit lonely so you summoned a ghost?” Oh, of course, yet another obvious choice made by Peter. Totally logical and reasonable.

“Technically, no. Principal Morita burst in and just about passed out when he realised what I was doing before I could actually finish doing it. Then he dragged me down to his office and made the receptionist call you. Which, hey, it’s not like I knew the guy was a major believer in ghosts to the point where he decided that my actions were a good enough reason to call not only my first contact, but my emergency contact.”

“Semantics, kid. Did you ever consider, oh, I don’t know, texting me? Calling me? Texting or calling May? Texting Ned? Calling Ned? Video chatting literally any one of us?” Now Tony was no expert so he wasn’t saying those were better options than summoning a ghost, he was just saying that they were infinitely better options.

“Oh. Well I was texting Ned earlier but he fell asleep so no, that didn’t actually cross my mind.”

“You considered summoning a ghost before you considered talking to a real person that would love to talk to you?” Clearly he needed to work on his communication with Peter if the kid thought a ghost would be more likely to want to talk to him.

“I mean, I guess so. Bit of a weird way to put it though.”

“I’m simply saying it like it is.” Those were the facts.

“So, anyway, are you actually going to give me a stern talking to like Morita wants?”

Tony cleared his throat, “stop trying to summon ghosts.”

Peter nodded and didn’t say anything for a bit. “Oh. Wait. Is that it?”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah. No. _No_ , actually. Point number two, stop trying to provoke your Principal, what the hell were you doing in there?”

“He was clearly scared of me. He wasn’t about to give me any punishments for it.”

“Doesn’t mean you should test your limits!” Tony probably would’ve too but advice normally says to do the opposite of what he would, so.

Peter shrugged, “turned out fine anyway.”

Tony sighed, “wait until May hears about this.”

“Woah woah woah, hang on. How about, you don’t tell May...and I promise not to get in trouble for the rest of the year.” Seriously? That was the best he could come up with?

Tony tilted his head like he was considering, “how about, you just don’t get in trouble and I tell May anyway. Capiche? Great.”

Peter sighed.

“Kid. You suck at negotiation. Plus you’re trying it with me of all people. Not gonna work.”

“I’ll summon a ghost in your tower.”

Tony shrugged, “cool, I’ll let Pepper know.” 

Peter just about fell out of his seat and into the foot space under the dash, “no no no no, no. No. Nope. No. I’d never, Mr. Stark. I never even implied something like that. I don’t know where you heard that from.”

Tony nodded satisfied. “Great! Then off we go to the tower, I’ll drop you off at your apartment after school hours are over so I know you’re not going to sneak back into your school and summon something.”

“I would never.”

Tony stared.

“Okay, so I would, but I won’t! Promise!”

“We’re still going to the tower.” Tony started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. At least Peter wouldn’t try to summon anything there with the threat of Pepper. He didn’t fancy the idea of rolling over in bed to see some see-through dead guy staring at him. Peter would be so dead if that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> does principal morita even have a first name  
> i feel like he doesn't in the MCU from what i can tell, but maybe he just doesn't at all who knows. maybe i'll call him Mal. short for Maltesers. 
> 
> don't ask me what this series is they're faintly connected enough to be a series sort of but i also don't know what i'm doing. i've got two school-related fics now and one straight chaos fic. okay to be fair they're all a lil chaotic but that's cause Peter's in them. if i write another fic for this, could be set in antarctica for all i know. i feel like i'd like to write more chaos though.
> 
> i considered writing some christmas fics (unrelated to this series) bc i've had a few ideas pop up but every time i'm like :))) this is a summer christmas thing! i have no ideas for winter christmas's! so unless i drag the gang down to the southern hemisphere there'll probably be none lmao. or maybe i'll just say fuck it, new york is having a summer christmas and there's nothing u can do about it. i have seen snow like twice in my life. do you think i know how to describe it?? no. i do have one funny experience in the snow though so maybe i'll turn that into something.
> 
> tumblr is fictional-worlds-are-exquisite


End file.
